Old Friends, New Love
by Musiclover1011
Summary: Terrible Title, I know. Anyway, Bella is BTR's best friend, and she seems to have feelings for Kendall. But after she gets to Hollywood and sees that Kendall has a girlfriend, will Bella be able to tell him how she really feels? KendallxOC
1. Chapter 1

_Ring Ring Ring! _My phone started ringing.

" 'Lo?" I mumbled to the phone.

"Can I speak to Anabelle Jones?" A gruff, deep said.

"She's speaking, whadaya want?" I was annoyed.

A new voice spoke, "You have just won a free trip to Hollywood!"

I frowned, then heard laughter in the background.

Then it dawned on me, "Oh my god! Carlos! James! Logan!" More loud laughter followed.

"You idiots!" I screamed good naturally.

"Bella! I can't believe you fell for that!" Carlos teased.

I smirked "I'll be expecting that free trip."

"WHAT?" I heard the boys' voices mingling together.

I beamed widely, "I'd like to see you guys by Friday!"

"No way!" James protested.

"You don't have a choice." I sang, then hung up.

I've been best friends with Kendall, James, Logan, and Carlos for as long as I could remember. We are closer together than blades of grass. Inseparable.

Until they were sent off to California to become Big Time Rush. I was as happy as anyone could be. But it felt like a piece of my heart was ripped out. I still miss them terribly.

I sat back on my bed, and stared at the pictures on my wall. There was me, me and the guys, me and Kendall, me and my girlfriends, and me and my…..parents. My parents were killed in a car crash many years ago. My grandma took care of me for awhile, but when she passed, I inherited her everything. I felt tears welling up in my eyes, and I wiped them away angrily. I don't know why I miss my parents. I barely even knew them. I sighed and glanced at the time. Midnight. It would be about 9 in Hollywood. I resisted the urge to call the guys. How desperate was I to talk to them? Pretty desperate, but I didn't want to show it. I had to be strong when I saw them.

_STOP IT BELLA! _I screamed at myself. I didn't have to be strong in front of my best and oldest friends. They have seen me in finest and worst moments. Especially Kendall. Say what you will. He's just my bestest friend in the whole world. I froze dead in my tracks, and felt a heat rise to my cheeks. In the last few weeks, every time I thought about Kendall, I blushed. Maybe I have developed feelings for him. Maybe they were always there. I slapped myself slightly across my cheek and grabbed a coke from the fridge. Sipping it delicately, I decided to watch George Lopez. With each passing minute, I felt sadder and sadder. I needed to speak to one of them. Now.

Dialing their number, I waited four rings until James answered.

"Hello?"

"James?" I huddled closer into my blanket.

"Bella, are you bugging us at 10 o'clock about that trip?"

"No, I just… is Kendall there?" I swallowed back tears.

"He crashed earlier, do you want me to wake him up?"

I sighed loudly, "No, let him sleep. Just, tell him I called ok?"

"Sure. Hey Bella.. You ok?"

"Yeah," I blinked hard, "I just really miss you guys. A lot."

"Hey, we miss you too Bebe. Can't wait to get you out here!"

I smiled as he called me Bebe. An old nickname when we little. Kendall was trying to say Bella, but he said "baby" and somehow that turned into Bebe.

"Hey Bella, Mrs. Knight's yellin' at me to get off the phone. See you Friday!"

"Ok, James. Love you."

"Love you too Bebe. I'll give Kendall your message in the morning."

"Alright. Bye James."

"Bye Bella!"

The click of the phone echoed around the house. I laid my head down on the couch pillow. The last thing I heard was George saying to Angie "I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

Somehow, someway, they actually pulled it off. On Friday, I was flying out of Minnesota, the place I have grew up in. When I arrived in the LAX Airport, there was a driver with my name.

"Are you Anabelle Jones?" He asked me, and I nodded. He took my bags and led me to a car. I couldn't believe how warm it was here. Like a dog, I stuck my head out the window.

"Excuse me, Miss, you can't stick your head out the window." The driver said.

Embarrassed, I rolled up the window and sat, silent, the whole way.

The Palm Woods came into view, and I gasped in shock. This place was AWESOME!

The driver deposited my bags at the front, and I carried them into the lobby. The front desk hosted a chubby man eating a cookie.

"Name?" He asked when I approached him.

"Bella Jones," I told him, and he checked his computer.

"Not here," He said. I checked his nametag, Mr. Bitters.

"Try Anabelle Jones," I pleaded, and he sighed.

"No room under Anabelle Jones," Mr. Bitters said, and I started to panic.

"Um, please try Bebe Jones." This would be my last try.

"Oh, there you are," Mr. Bitters looked at me, "Your name is Bebe?"

"No, it's Bella. Bebe is just a nickname."

He shrugged as if it couldn't possibly matter.

"Your room is 3J, Have a Palm Woods day," He handed me a key, then sauntered off into the room behind the desk.

"Take my bags, will you?" I asked the bell hop, and he nodded.

"There's our Bebe!" I turned, and there was James, Carlos, Logan, and a girl I didn't know. I ran and hugged each of them.

"It's so great to see you!" I cried.

"It's great to see you too!" Said Logan.

"Hi, I'm Camille," Said the brown-haired girl.

"Hi, I'm Bella!" I said, shaking her hand.

I looked around and there was an absence of a certain blond-haired boy.

"Where's Kendall?" I asked, and they all groaned.

"Probably out with Jo," Camille said.

"Jo?" I felt very dumb at that moment.

"His girlfriend," James said flatly.

"Oh…." I felt crushed. Why didn't he mention this to me?

The elevators tinged and Kendall emerged with a pretty blond on his arm. Seeing the blond, I ran a hand through my straightened red-brown hair.

"Kendall!" I said, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Hi Bella," Kendall hesitated before hugging me back, "What are you doing here?"

"The guys invited me here," He didn't know?

He glared at them, "Well, they conveniently forgot to tell me."

I punched him lightly on the arm, "Aren't you gonna introduce me to your pretty friend?"

I swear I saw him swallow., "Uhm, Bella, this is my girlfriend Jo. Jo, this is my very good friend Bella."

I shook her hand. Though she was smiling, her teeth were clenched and her eyes glittered with hatred.

"Hi," Jo hissed and gripped my hand, hard.

"Hi," I said, somewhat defensive. I shook out my hand when she let go.

"Gosh, she's got an iron grip," I smiled at Kendall, but he just shifted from foot to foot..

"She's a keeper," I winked at him, trying to make Kendall say something like in the old days.

"Bella, don't you have some bags to unpack?" Kendall said, shifting his gaze from the both of us. It was clear he wanted to get rid of me.

"Oh yeah! I do!" I gave a small wave and started walking to the elevators, my pace getting slower and slower with each step. All I could think was, _KENDALL HAD A GIRLFRIEND?_

My days at the Palm Woods were great. But something was missing. Something we had in the old days. It didn't help that Jo was constantly with us, like a leech. I couldn't help but think that there was a rift between us. And it scared me to death.


	3. Chapter 3

One morning, I decided to go running around town. I started running and loved it so much, I even joined my school's track team. Jogging into the lobby, I took a breather and leaned against the wall.

"Bellaaa!" I high, falsetto voice echoed through my ears. I turned and saw all four guys sauntering toward me, grinning.

"Where were you?" James asked.

"Running," I replied.

"Belle, you don't need to run! You're skinnier than a twig!" Kendall exclaimed, and I grinned.

"Good, that's what I like to hear."

"So there's this carnival at the Sana Monica Pier tonight, and we were wondering if you would like to come." Logan said.

"Sure! Sounds really fun!"

"Great. Meet us in the lobby at seven," Carlos said, and I nodded.

In my room, I took a shower. Then straightened my hair, then curling the ends. I walked toward my closet and looked through everything I had brought. I wanted to look perfect, because tonight I wanted to tell Kendall how I felt about him. I finally decided to go with a purple tank top with a blue collar, a white skirt, and some white strappy sandals. I did my make up and smiled into the mirror. I had to admit it, I looked sexy. At seven, I grabbed my purse and went to the lobby. No one was there, so I ended up balancing my shoe on my toe. The elevators dinged, and I stood up, only to see all four guys with a girl on his arm.

I stared at them, then pulled James aside.

"Excuse me, I need to speak to James for a sec," I told his date.

"What?" He told me, annoyed.

"Why are you all with dates? I thought it would just be the 5 of us, like old times! You're making me look like a 9th wheel!" I whispered fiercely.

"Chill Belle. It's ok that you don't have a date. Everyone's ok with this arrangement."

I slid my gaze past him and looked at Jo, who was glaring at me. _Well, not everyone James._ I thought.

James grinned, "You can always pick up a guy and take him on the Ferris Wheel."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever." But the truth is, there was only one guy I wanted to go on the Ferris Wheel with. And his name is Kendall.

We walked to the carnival, and the guys paid for their dates. I had to pay for myself.

When we entered, we all just stood there, mulling on where to go. Then I saw a huge roller coaster, and grinned.

"Hey Carlos!" I called, taking a few steps, and looked back. Carlos has always been my coaster buddy, even letting me wear his helmet.

I saw everyone going to the Scrambler, the ride I knew Kendall and Logan absolutely hated. This showed how little these girls knew of their dates. The ride sat two people, and I didn't want to ride with a stranger, so I found a bench and sat on it, my feet making circles in the dirt. I decided to ride the roller coaster. Twice. When I got back, the boys were looking for me.

"Bella! Where have you been?" Logan demanded.

"On the roller coaster, because no one wanted to ride with me." Carlos shifted uncomfortably.

"We've been looking all over for you!" James said.

"I'm not a five year-old James. I can take care of myself,"

Silence.

"Heyyyy Kendallll! Let's go on the Ferris Wheel!" Jo tugged on Kendall's arm and they all started toward the giant wheel. I turned, unable to hide my hurt and disgust. I walked toward the entrance, blending into the crowd. Not good enough, because someone grabbed my wrist.

"Bella," Kendall made me face him, "What's wrong? You've been weird ever since you got here. You haven't joked around with us, or talk to us for that matter. You've changed."

I looked into his eyes, hoping he could see my hurt.

"I don't joke around anymore because you don't joke around with_ me_. You're the one that changed, Kendall. You've all changed."

Kendall looked appalled, "We never changed."

"Of course you have! You have a girlfriend who's like a leech, you never hug me anymore. You even go on the Scrambler, which I know you hate!"

He opened his mouth, but I cut him off, "Don't lie to me. You can't lie to your oldest friend." I left out best, but he seemed to notice.

"You're still my best friend. You'll always will be." This seemed like the perfect opportunity.

"Kendall, I have something really important to tell you, and-"

"Kendall, the Ferris Wheel can't wait forever!" Jo screeched.

"Be right there!" Kendall called back, then turned to me.

"What was it that you were going to say?" He took my hand, but I gently pulled away.

"It's not important." My heart was cracking.

"Everything you say is important, Anabelle," He calls me by my full name when he's serious.

"KENDALL!" Jo cried. Kendall sighed, then turned his body toward the voice. He glanced back at me, but I wiped my face of any emotion.

"Bella…."

"Go with your girlfriend. See if I care. Because obviously you don't care about me. At all," My tone was ice.

I stalked away from him, not waiting for a reply. I neared the entrance and saw a balloon vender. I had my eye on the pretty pink heart one, so I walked up to the man.

"Excuse me, how much for one balloon?" I asked.

"They're free, only for today," He told me.

"Can I have the heart one please?"

"Sure," The man winked when he handed me the balloon.

"For a special someone?" He asked.

"No," I said, taking it. I walked out the entrance.

"Thanks for coming! Hope you had a fun time!" The ticket person called as I passed her.

_Yeah, real fun._ I thought, thinking of Kendall and feeling miserable. I walked down to the beach and stared at the ocean, then my balloon.

"If you love something," I stared softly, "let it go. If it loves you, it will come back. If it doesn't, it was never yours in the first place." With the last word, I let go of the balloon. Watching it float up into the air, I thought of Kendall and nothing else. When the balloon was well out of sight, I started the long walk home, crying all the way.


	4. Chapter 4

The next few days, I didn't speak to anyone, didn't even leave my room. For a while, there were continuous knocks on my door, but they went away. And I wanted them to. In that period of sadness I just slept or watched TV, the volume on low. Eventually, I brushed my teeth, took a shower, got dressed, squared my shoulders, and left my room. I had no idea where to head to, so I just loitered in the lobby, reading a magazine.

"Anabelle Elizabeth Jones!" My head snapped up when I heard my full name. James, Logan, and Carlos stalked toward me.

"Where have you been for the past few days?" Carlos asked.

"Around," I looked at the ground.

"You didn't even talk to us. We thought you left." There was real pain in Logan's eyes.

"Don't worry, I would've said goodbye." I reassured them.

"What have you been doing this whole time then?" James asked.

"Just….trying to get a grip on some things." I said.

"Well, Kendall's been really worried," Carlos told me.

"And I care why?" I asked, wanting nothing to do with Kendall anymore.

"C'mon Belle. We all know that you have a crush on Kendall. Don't lie to your best friends." James said.

"_Had_ a crush on Kendall. Not anymore. I can't even breath next to him without Jo glaring at me."

"Jo? What does this has to do with her?" Logan asked, surprised.

I was surprised myself, "Haven't you guys seen those looks she gives me? She hates me!"

"She might, but we will never believe that you outgrown Kendall. You have some serious feelings for him, Belle. And so what if Jo's got him? He'll probably see he has feelings for you too."

"Ok, sure. Whatever guys." I shook my head and sat down on the couch. They all shrugged and walked away.

At that point, Jo walked in. She narrowed her eyes but made her way towards me.

"Hello, Bella," She said coolly.

I threw up my hands, "You win Jo."

She started, "What?"

"You win. I give up. I can't keep playing this game with you."

"What game?"

"The game to win Kendall's heart. You honestly thought that glaring at me and taking Kendall away would win? Well, it didn't, but what I thought about the last few days did. I learned that while he was away, I was forgotten. Thrown away like a dirty towel. But that doesn't matter now. He obviously loves you."

She stared at me, and stared. Finally she said, "What exactly are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you can have Kendall. Without me getting in the way."

Jo looked at me funny, "Thank you." And she walked away. That's when I started to cry.

Kendall came from the elevators, saw me crying, then ran over.

"Belle? Bella what's wrong?"

I pushed him roughly away from me, "Get away! I can't be with you!"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that it's over between us!" I ran out of the lobby, sobbing. It didn't matter where I was going. I just needed to get out.

* * *

><p><strong>So... Here's the next chapter :) This story is not exactly going to be a long one, sorry!<strong>


End file.
